The Way
by Saphrin M
Summary: Short little ficlet. Basically little story about Prisoner 7942 48 and her encounter with Riddick. Very strange and absurd. R & R! :D


*Disclaimer* I do not own Riddick, but everyone else is mine. I don't make money off this, so don't sue me. So go read the story and review muthafacko! :P

"Well, well, now what do we have here? Prisoner number 7942-48 isn't up." He paused for a moment. "Get your lazy ass up, you bitch. You've got work to do!" THe prison guard took his hand baton and cracked it against her thigh.

She stifled a shriek and rolled out of the bed, and landed on the floor. She doubted she could move, if she wanted. She had been raped more times than she could remember, and last night was the worst it had ever been. She wasn't big, but she was evil. She couldn't have fought of the gang if she tried and now she didn't care anymore. She tried to move, tried to do anything, but the darkness took it all away from her.

The next time she awoke, she was lying in a bright white room, filled with doctors. "Miss…Claire Jones is it?"

She didn't answer to that name. She only knew 7942-48. She had no name, no face. She was nothing.

"Prisoner 7942-48, are you awake?"

Her eyes turned to the man. "Yes."

"You know then."

"What?"

"You're pregnant."

"No I'm not."

The doctor laughed at her. "Do you think I would lie?"

"Does it matter?" She glared at him. "I'm not. I can't be."

"Well we know you've been raped for the last 3 months repeatedly--"

"Then why didn't you do anything about it, you dumb fuck!"

"Hey-- Watch your mouth you stupid bitch!" Another guard raised his gun, aiming it on her. "I won't be afraid to shoot you."

She closed her mouth quickly. Pregnant. Just great. She was in jail for life, convicted, with no chance of parole. And she was going to have a baby.

***

"Hey sister I heard what happened." Amy, one of her roommates said. "Tough, luck huh?"

"Yeah, that's what it is." _God just fucking hates me. _She leaned back into her bed. 

Amy, a little grin on her fat, dirty face, leaned close. "So, do you know who it is?"  
"No, and I don't care." She didn't say anything else. She kept to herself but she had lied. She did want to know and she hoped that it wasn't any of them. Impossible, but she still kept up hope.

There were at least 8 who had raped her over the past few months. From Jamie, to Paul to Bruce… and then there was Riddick. It wasn't rape, it didn't hurt, but it was strange and she didn't want it. He called her Jack, and she never knew if he was gay, or if it was some girl he loved named Jack. She figured the first and let it be. 

By the time dinner was around, everyone knew. She sat alone, the chains weighing down her arms.

"So you fucking slut, you fucking got pregnant."

She didn't answer and continued eating. The tray was flipped out of her way, crashing to the the floor. Everyone at the rest of the table moved and seven men surrounded her, pulling her out of the chair.

"You fucking answer me when I'm talking to you."

She kept her head down, ready for him. Ready for all of them. The most violent, Jamie, kept spitting off his mouth, threatening to kill her. She was already dead inside, and she wasn't afraid to die. "You want to kill me, huh? Well I want to see you fucking try, you fucking fag!" 

He lunged at her.

She was ready, with shiv in hand, and sidestepped him as fast as she could, cutting the artery under his arm in the process. She stepped back quicker, moving away from the rest of the group. "Did I say fuck me? Did I say rape me?"

"You're a woman, you don't gotta, dumb bitch." Paul muttered, pulling out one of his own shiv's, sliding into the palm of his hand.

The rest of the inmates rose, collecting around the back of the group, and she was stuck stepping back up against a wall. The odds were against her, but she liked it. She knew the guards wouldn't do anything, helping her or not.

Paul approached on her, his eyes red and his head bent down. "You gonna' try and kill me too, bitch?"

"Try? I will." She spat in his face and ran low at him, catching him off guard. Before any of his friends or the guards could interfer, she had pulled the shiv out of his hand, positioned it in hers, and slit his throat. The blood spilled all over her hands, and the guards ran out, keeping off the rest of his friends. 

She was covered in blood. It made her grin. Before they dragged her off, she yelled, "You see what fucking happens to the rest of you."

***

She was sedated for days, which seemed to turn into months, years… decades. She was lifeless in her cell and all she could do was stare at the bunk above her.

"You lost the baby." Amy whispered in her ear. A shiv hovered above her neck. "I could kill you now, you little whore. They liked me better before you came with your pretty face and tight ass. I was the best."

Her head lolled back and forth. She could barely register the words and her eyes tried to focus onto Amy's ugly mug. "Whaaa?"

"I'll kill you."

"No, you won't."

Animal and male. Riddick. She saw a tall figure come from behind Amy, hands clasped around her neck, then a loud snap.

"Jones?" He looked down at her. Her eyes were bright and glazed over and blood was all over her bed. He cut the restraints and hoisted her over his shoulder.

***

The burning hot sun scalded her flesh and she rolled around, covering her eyes by instinct. "What the hell…"

"You're outside."

She looked around, and saw Riddick leaning by a rock, eyes covered by dark goggles. "What happened?"

"I left."

"Why me?"

"Why not?" Riddick jumped to his feet and started moving away from her.

"Where are you going?"

He didn't turn back, and kept on moving.

"Riddick?"  
"Anywhere but here."

She sat on the ground and waited. For something. He saved her, he helped her… she might as well do something. "Well, wait up you sonuvabitch!" She crawled to her feet and tried to run after him on wobbly legs. Her legs collapsed under her and she lay in the sandy desert, nothing for miles, not even the prison. "Riddick, help!"

"I gave you your chance," he started to laugh. "Now find a way to use it."

End.

A/N: This is one of those theater of the absurb kind of things where nothing makes sense and there's no direct ending just… chance. SO think of it what you will. 

And as of now, this is my last EVER Riddick post. I will not be doing PB stories ever again, and I may not finish my other ones. I might, if I feel good. So, so long, and thanks for all the love. This is for Ariel for never leaving me alone. :PPP

-Saphrin M.


End file.
